


i'm dreaming

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Desert Snow, Fluff and Angst, Love, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Snow, there's no real reason jet isn't in this he's just not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Itsnows. In thedesert.





	i'm dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I was snowed off school yesterday, so I have snow on the brain. Best wishes to all the people stuck in the Deep Freeze in Illinois!  
> I feel like this is a lot better and less rushed than the last couple of works in this series.

Party couldn't move. They were fused to the spot, gawping out the window in disbelief. Motorbaby was already outside with Kobra, running away from him as he chased her and shrieking as he scooped her up and spun her around. Her hair was slowly being filled with white specks; not unusual considering how rare shampoo and running water were out in the zones, but this wasn't dandruff.

It was _snowing_.

There was a light dusting on the ground and on the lip of the window pane, and it was caught in the spikes of the cacti. A steady stream was still floating down from on high, silently hitting the glass like the dandelion seeds that Motorbaby liked to blow from their clocks. Party remembered how bitterly cold it was when it had snowed in their old life, but the heat still beat down onto the sand as always. Somehow, the snow did not melt.

"It feels like the world is ending." Party jumped and turned around to see Ghoul stood at the counter behind them. He walked over and gently placed a hand on Party's shoulder.

"The world ended a long time ago," Party said softly, turning back to look outside. "This might not even be snow. It's not melting and it's still boiling hot- it could be the waste from a Better Living experiment, or the ashes from an industrial fire, or..."

Ghoul squeezed their shoulder tighter and Party glanced over at him. He looked deep into their eyes, dark and wet and just a tiny bit pleading.

"It's snow," Party whispered, tucking Ghoul's hair behind his ear. "It's snow."

Ghoul gave a little smile and pulled Party in for a kiss, threading a hand into their hair and pulling them close. They stayed wrapped around each other for a long moment before breaking apart and pressing their foreheads together.

"'Till the end," Ghoul muttered,

"Till the end."

After a long second, they turned back and watched Motorbaby and Kobra throw snowballs at each other, laughing and tripping over onto the powdery ground.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
